


Into the Woods | Bucky Barnes x Reader

by CaptainSad_af



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Comedy, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Language, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSad_af/pseuds/CaptainSad_af
Summary: After 5 months of constant teasing while you’re on a mission, you’re fed up with Bucky and his shenanigans. But with time to spare, Bucky decides to have a little fun.





	Into the Woods | Bucky Barnes x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy 💜 Feedback appreciated

The twigs and hard soil underneath your body wasn’t the best feeling ever, the digging and nudging of certain parts that you hadn’t realized you could feel were annoyingly unpleasant. On top of that, Bucky aka your ‘loving’ boyfriend, decided that teasing you during your five-month mission would steer your mind away from the stress and cheer you up, but no. It only made it worse due to a rule he had instituted- no sex during missions- in which he took seriously, as to avoid losing focus on the mission itself.

You mentally scoff at this rule; as if this mission wasn’t infuriating enough, you didn’t have an ounce of patience left to wait to infiltrate the massive building in front of you two being camped outside the facility that was obviously loaded with bad guys, their usual guns, and whatnot. You craved the feeling of home, snuggling in your bed while watching whatever there was on Netflix and maybe, just maybe, getting some good dick. Was that too much to ask for?

Being away from that was starting to take a toll on you and it was starting to show, especially with every little thing annoying you to unusually high levels. Unfortunately, you had to push it down and concentrate on why you’re doing all this in the first place, so that good dick shall have to wait. No one said missions would be quick and dandy but you wished they had.

“Bucky would you stop digging your elbow in my ribs!” You whispered harshly, bumping your shoulder with his.

“It’s not my fault. Blame the super serum.” He groaned, wiggling to the right to give you more room. If it weren’t for the massive sniper rifle he decided to bring on this mission, then maybe he wouldn’t be sprawling his body on the ground. Huffing in frustration, you rolled your eyes and continued to view the enemies through your highly advanced binocular lens.

“Goddamnit, they’re still in that meeting room. How long does it take to update your shit.” You sighed, “Yo Sam, you listening to what’s going on in there or should we be worried,” you chimed into your com.

“The satellite is picking up what they’re saying, just the usual mumbo-jumbo stuff about killin’ us and taking over the world. I wouldn’t worry too much. Waitin’ on Wanda’s signal before it’s y’alls turn to go in,” he reassured, watching the map pinpoint where everyone was. After all, he was the eyes in the sky. Wanda and Nat were still securing the perimeter til it was safe enough to get inside and extract the last bits of the information needed before blowing up the place and cuffing the men inside.

“Copy that. Let me know if there’s a change.” You said before rolling your neck, relieving the tension in your muscles. Bucky looked over with an arched brow, a chuckle slipping past his lips.

“We’re almost done, doll. I owe you a full massage when we get back, and maybe somethin’ else.” He smirked, winking with a playful look in his eyes.

You pinched the bridge of your nose, “ya know, it’s taking everything in me not to kick your ass right now, so I suggest you don’t mention anything that has to do with sex.” Bucky amusingly shook his head at this as you rolled over, back flat against the ground in hope that the stars would distract you by their twinkling beauty. Unfortunately, you didn’t notice it this time. “You did this to me. I wouldn’t be this moody if it weren’t for you and your ‘no sex when we’re on a mission rule’. My pink taco needs some baby gravy.”

“ExCUSE ME.” Bucky choked on his spit turning into a coughing mess with his face turning red before he took a minute to register the words that flew out of your mouth.

You shrugged, “it’s not the worst thing I’ve said,” then rolled back onto your stomach and adjusted the binoculars against your eyes.

“Still, where do you come up with this stuff!” He retorted in disbelief. Snorting, you lean over and place a gentle kiss on his cheek, pulling away with a wide smile.

“Just tell me you love me,” you said, hoping to go forward with your night.

Bucky couldn’t resist the lopsided smile forming on his face, “Fine, I love you.” You scrunch your nose as did he before going back to your task. Soon after Wanda and Nat had secured their perimeters and were ready to go in but an unexpected chopper flew over and landed on top of the building which meant you all had to wait a while before things settled down. You muted your com to let a string of curses fall out your mouth before taking a deep breath and accepting it. The mission was so close to being over with but it was like destiny didn’t want it to be.

Boredom took over both your mind and Bucky’s as he threw mini rocks across the forest where he had been sitting against a big oak tree while you stretched, contorting your body into a pigeons pose. Bucky kept his eyes on your physique, watching how flexible you were and boy did he have first-hand experience with that.

His thoughts quickly turned dirty, a cocky smirk plastering his face as he tried biting his lip from doing so. A sudden wave of insecurity washed over him so he cleared his throat, looking over at you to see if you saw but you were too occupied to notice. However, at that moment you happened to look up, your brows furrowing in question when Bucky quickly changes his expression and looks around. “What?”

“Hmm,” Bucky frowned, pretending he didn’t have a clue to what you were referring to.

You simply huffed out a laugh, going back to stretching until you heard him whistle to you. “What do you want?”

“C’mere,” Bucky gestured with his hands and cocked his head, his Brooklyn slang coming through. You pondered on why he would be calling you over but you didn’t question it and sat beside him.

“Since we’ve got a bit of free time, why don’t I return a favor?” He smirked, leaning in with his arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer. Placing your hands on his chest, you push at it, creating some distance between the two of you.

“Nuh uh, I ain’t falling for this.”

He eagerly licked his lips, “baby, I’m not teasin’ you this time, I’m serious,” he whispered the last part harshly, turning his com off so that no one heard on the receiving end. You eye him curiously, reading his features to figure out if he was telling the truth.

“Fuck it,” you mumbled, crashing your lips hard against his, syncing into sweet harmony as the blood in your system rushed through your veins, warming your skin. Bucky instantly groaned at the way your tongue swirled with his, giving him the affection he so desperately craved as well as did you.

“Wait wait,” Bucky breathed in, catching a breath of air that seemed to escape his lungs while kissing you. “I’ve got a better idea.” His pupils went wide, replacing his ice-blue pools with black orbs.

You knew that look far too well and the tingly sensation between your legs begging to resurface so you bit your lip in anticipation as you watched Bucky playfully growl and yank your legs to have you laying down close by him. Devouring your lips in another kiss, his large calloused hand lightly ran down your body and stopped over the button of your combat pants, popping it open and sliding his warm hand inside. You gasp into the kiss, moaning to the thought of him touching you already causing Bucky to let out a dark chuckle as he knew exactly what your body wanted.

“You miss me touchin’ you like this, baby?” He asked, the words rolling off of his tongue like sweet honey. You eagerly nodded, scooting closer to Bucky. Without wasting another second, Bucky started to rub your clit, relieving some of the tension that had built. Sighing contently, you bury your face in the crook of his neck, biting and licking the places you knew would leave a mark. This urged Bucky to rub faster, letting your slick coat his fingers until they were drenched enough to slip inside you. In the middle of his actions, you pushed your pants lower till they rested by your ankles before spreading your legs wider. Instantly, Bucky inserted one finger inside your pussy before pushing another.

“Fuck,” you gasped, your eyes rolling in the back of your head, the sensation shooting waves of ecstasy through every nerve in your body. The walls of your pussy stretched around his thick fingers, pulsating to the intense pleasure he gave you.

Bucky groaned at the obscene sounds spilling out from your mouth, feeling the blood rush to the head of his cock and the tightness in his balls. He now understood why you hated the way he teased you and was sure he wasn’t going to stick with his "no sex" rule after tonight.

“Faster, Bucky. You know I can take it,” you moaned, clinging onto this tactical vest like life depended on it as you felt his fingers moving at the pace you requested.

“Shit,” Bucky swallowed, pumping his fingers in and out of your aching cunt, clenching his jaw to the sound of your wetness. He looked down, watching how his fingers worked you and boy was he ready to just pull his cock out and fuck you out in the open but a little voice in the back of his head was telling him to save it for next time. But that didn’t stop him from using his tongue.

You’re quickly pushed to lay on your back as Bucky snaked down your body, hovering his lips over your clip before latching his lips onto the bundle of nerves. It took everything in you to not let out a pornographic scream, clenching your fists as the pleasure increased, making you light headed. Switching between his mouth and the pad of his thumb, your stomach began to form in knots, the tingly and warm feeling erupting in your core.

Your muscles were tensing, waiting for you to release but you didn’t want it to stop, drugged by his actions. “Fuck, you’re so fuckin’ tight. All for me, sweetheart?” Bucky growled, allowing the vibrations from his voice to attack your clit. This time you couldn’t utter a word, biting on your fist to hinder your moans so that you two weren’t heard from afar.

Bucky chuckled darkly at this, sending a chill down your spine that left your nipples taut and visible through your shirt. “Oh c’mon, where are those sounds I love hearin’, hmm? I ain’t done with you yet.” He continued to eat your pussy out, enjoying how he had an effect on you, but Sams’ voice blasted the com, causing Bucky to halt his actions. “Shhh! It’s Sam!”

Your eyes shot open as you lean on your forearms, sighing in disappointment, “But we’re not done!”

Bucky put his finger up before unmuting his com, “What’s up, Wilson?”

“Wanda says it’s clear to go in. We move in five… N’ why were you guys so quiet?” Sam questioned, raising a brow.

“None of your business, Wilson. Over and out.” Bucky scoffed, turning to you as you continued to glare at him, “What?”

“FINISH EATING ME OUT, BARNES.” You hissed, smacking his arm in which Bucky placed his hands up to guard himself.

“We obviously can’t now!” He said, hovering over you and taking your hands and cuffing them. You growl, threatening to bite Bucky but he pushed you away, helping you clean up and fix your pants.

“Ugh! Why, why WHY.” You huffed, anger bubbling inside you.

“Look I wasn’t expecting that to happen, okay? Now please cooperate.” Bucky sighed.

Pouting at his words, you nod in sadness, letting Bucky clean his mouth with a napkin before he leaned in and kissed you softly on the lips in apology. “Let’s kick some ass.” He said, pulling away with a smirk.

As you and Bucky go forward with infiltrating the building, you cocked your gun and looked up at him with a wide but scary smile, “You ever do that again, I’m tazing your balls, capisce?”

The color from Bucky’s face drained, making it hard for him to swallow down the lump in his throat with fear written on his features.

“Damn, what’d you do to her?” Sam giggled, placing an arm on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Put your arm on my shoulder again, and see what happens.” Bucky nudged him off, stalking his way into the building.

“Watch, Ima be right there when Y/N taser’s the hell out of your balls!” He shouted behind Bucky, following him inside.


End file.
